Aprijuice Ceremony Statistics
This page has all of the statistics based on the results of the aprijuice ceremonies of Vaporterra's Total Pokemon Island. 'Final aprijuice' This is the list of who got the final aprijuice each episode: 1; Two World Collide-'''Houndour '''2; Relay Run For Your Life-Wooper 3; Luck of the Draw-'Snorunt '''4; Shuffleboard Showdown-'''Chimecho '''6; Good, Tether, Best-'''Goldeen '''7; The Garden of Eatin...You!-'''Hitmonlee '''8; Mister Twister-'''Linoone '''9; Nerds R All of Us-'''Spoink '''10; Picture Perfect-'''Dratini '''11; '''So You Think You Can Dance?-Yanmega '''12; All's Fair in Art and War-'''Hitmonlee '''13; The Pokemon Triathelon-'''Hitmonlee (Team Sableye) and Kirlia (Team Mawile) '''14; If The Boot Camp Fits-'''Rapidash '''15; The Geeky Bomb Squad-'''Rapidash '''17; Do You Believe in Magic?-'''Yanmega '''18; Hide and Be Seeked-'''Yanmega '''19; Not So Advanced Wars-'''Houndoom '''21; On the Fence-'''Yanmega '''22; Pokemon Poachers-'''Hitmonlee '''23; Battle (lack of) Strategy-'''Dragonite '''24; Stuff of Legends-'''Hitmonlee '''25; The Power in Losers-'''Scizor All other episodes aren't included for not having aprijuice ceremonies. 'Final 2 appearances This list says that number of times each of the thirty contestants appeared in a bottom 2 (or three for episode 1) 6 appearances Hitmonlee (The Garden of Eatin...You!, All's Fair in Art and War, The Pokemon Triathelon, Pokemon Poachers, Stuff of Legends, The Power in Losers; eliminated) 5 appearances Yanmega (So You Think You Can Dance?, Do You Believe in Magic?, Hide and Be Seeked, On the Fence, Stuff of Legends; eliminated) 3 appearances Rapidash (If The Boot Camp Fits, The Geeky Bomb Squad, Not So Advanced Wars; eliminated) Houndoom (Two Worlds Collide, Not So Advanced Wars, One the Fence; eliminated) 2 appearances Wooper (Relay Run For Your Life, Garden of Eatin...You!; eliminated) Linoone (Mster Twister, So You Think You Can Dance?; eliminated) Spoink (Nerds R All of Us, All's Fair in Art and War; eliminated) Kirlia (The Pokemon Triathelon, Do You Believe in Magic?; eliminated) Chimecho (Shuffleboard Showdown, Pokemon Poachers; eliminated) Seaking (Good, Tether Best, Battle (lack of) Strategy; eliminated) Dragonite (Picture Perfect, Battle (lack of) Strategy) 1 appearance Bagon (Two World Collide; eliminated) Finneon (Two Worlds Collide; eliminated) Surskit (Relay Run for Your Life; eliminated) Taillow (Luck of the Draw; eliminated) Psyduck (Shuffleboard Showdown; eliminated) Mareep (Good, Tether, Best; eliminated) Roselia (Mister Twister; eliminated) Lanturn (Nerds R All of Us; eliminated) Wailord (Picture Perfect; eliminated) Abra (The Pokemon Triathelon; eliminated) Magby (The Pokemon Triathelon; eliminated) Drapion (If the Boot Camp Fits; eliminated) Charmeleon (The Geeky Bomb Squad; eliminated) Ursaring (Hide and Be Seeked; eliminated) Froslass (Luck of the Draw) Scizor (The Power in Losers) Never in bottom two Elekid Marill Manectric 'First Aprijuices' The pokemon that got the first aprijuices each episode are as follows: 1; Two Worlds Collide-'''Snorunt '''2; Relay Run For Your Life-'''Scyther '''3; Luck of the Draw-'''Rapidash '''4; Shuffleboard Showdown-'''Tyrogue '''6; Good, Tether, Best-'''Teddiursa '''7; The Garden of Eatin...You!-'''Chimecho '''8; Mister Twister-'''Rapidash (2nd time) '''9; Nerds R All of Us-'''Scyther (2nd time) '''10; Picture Perfect-'''Spoink '''11; So You Think You Can Dance?-'''Kirlia '''12; All's Fair in Art and War-'''Electrike '''13; The Pokemon Triathelon-'''Marill (Team Sableye) and Teddiursa (Team Mawile; 2nd time) '''14; If the Boot Camp Fits-'''Ursaring (3rd time) '''15; The Geeky Bomb Squad-'''Yanmega '''17; Do You Believe in Magic?-'''Rapidash (3rd time) '''18; Hide and Be Seeked-'''Rapidash (4th time) '''19; Not So Advanced Wars-'''Yanmega (2nd time) '''21; On the Fence-Scizor (3rd time) 22; Pokemon Poachers-'''Yanmega (3rd time) '''23; Battle (lack of) Strategy-'''Yanmega (4th time) '''24; Stuff of Legends-'''Dragonite '''25; The Power in Losers-'''Dragonite (1st time) *Yanmega and Rapidash got the first aprijuice the most times-4 each. This is most likely due to individual immunities they earned. *Ursaring and Scizor got the first aprijuice the 2nd most times-3 each. *Dragonite got the first aprijuice the 3rd most times-twice. *Froslass is the only member of the final 3 to only get the first aprijuice once. *Spoink is the lowest ranking contestant of TPI to get the first aprijuice before. Amount of Aprijuices This is a list of how many aprijuices each contestant got over the course of this season. '''Dragonite-'''16 '''Scizor-'''16 '''Froslass-'''16 '''Hitmonlee-15 Yanmega-'''14 '''Seaking-'''13 '''Chimecho-'''12 '''Houndoom-'''11 '''Manectric-'''11 '''Rapidash-'''10 '''Ursaring-'''9 '''Kirlia-'''8 '''Marill-'''8 '''Charmeleon-'''7 '''Abra-'''7 '''Drapion-'''6 '''Spoink-'''6 '''Magby-'''5 '''Wailord-'''5 '''Linoone-'''4 '''Lanturn-'''4 '''Roselia-'''3 '''Wooper-'''3 '''Mareep-'''2 '''Elekid'-'''2 '''Psyduck'-'''2 '''Taillow-'''1 '''Surskit-'''1 '''Finneon-'''0 '''Bagon-'''0 Note: This list is organized by the number of aprijucies received, not the official elimination order. Votes Received This is the list that compiles all votes received for each contestant throughout this season. Please note that this list only counts the votes against the contestants, not for the contestants, in the case of the final 3 jury vote. This also does count the losers' votes cast against the final 4 in episode 25. Hitmonlee-24 votes (5 from The Garden of Eatin...You!, 3 from All's Fair in Art and War, 3 from The Pokemon Triathelon, 3 from Pokemon Poachers, 1 from Stuff of Legends, 9 from The Power in Losers) Yanmega-19 votes (3 from So You Think You Can Dance?, 2 from The Pokemon Triathelon, 4 from Do You Believe in Magic?, 4 from Hide and Be Seeked, 2 from On the Fence, 4 from Stuff of Legends) Houndoom-18 votes (6 from Two Worlds Collide, 3 from Nerds R All of Us, 3 from Not So Advanced Wars, 6 from On the Fence) Wooper-13 votes (6 from Relay Run for Your Life, 7 from The Garden of Eatin...You!) Bagon-'''12 votes (12 from Two Worlds Collide) Finneon-12 votes (12 from Two Worlds Collide) Mareep-11 votes (11 from Good, Tether, Best) Chimecho-10 votes (4 from Shuffleboard Showdown, 3 from Not So Advanced Wars, 3 from On the Fence) Wailord-10 votes (4 from Shuffleboard Showdown, 6 from Picture Perfect) Dragonite-9 votes (4 from Picture Perfect, 1 from Do You Believe in Magic?, 2 from Battle (lack of) Strategy, 2 from The Power in Losers) Froslass-9 votes (6 from Luck of the Draw, 3 from The Power in Losers) Linoone-9 votes (4 from Mister Twister, 5 from So You Think You Can Dance?) Rapidash-9 votes (3 from If The Boot Camp Fits, 2 from The Geeky Bomb Squad, 4 from Not So Advanced Wars) Spoink-9 votes (3 from Nerds R All of Us, 6 from All's Fair in Art and War) Kirlia-8 votes (3 from The Pokemon Triathelon, 5 from Do You Believe in Magic?) Seaking-8 votes (1 from Good, Tether, Best, 2 from So You Think You Can Dance?, 1 from Hide and Be Seeked, 4 from Battle (lack of) Strategy) Surskit-8 votes (8 from Relay Run for Your Life) Taillow-8 votes (8 from Luck of the Draw) Roselia-7 votes (7 from Mister Twister) Scizor-6 votes (2 from Do You Believe in Magic?, 4 from The Power in Losers) Ursaring-6 votes (6 from Hide and Be Seeked) Abra-5 votes (5 from The Pokemon Triathelon) Charmeleon-5 votes (5 from The Geeky Bomb Squad) Drapion-5 votes (5 from If The Boot Camp Fits) Lanturn-5 votes (5 from Nerds R All of Us) Psyduck-5 votes (5 from Shuffleboard Showdown) Magby-4 votes (4 from The Pokemon Triathelon) Elekid-0 votes Marill-0 votes Manectric-0 votes *Hitmonlee got the most votes with 24. *Yanmega is the female contestant that got the most votes with 19. *Magby got the lowest amount of votes cast against him out of everyone that got votes cast against them, with 4. *Abra and Lanturn are the female contestants that, out of those that got votes against them, got the least votes against them, with 5 each. *Elekid, Marill, and Manectric weren't voted off and they received no votes this season. Trivia *A total of 215 aprijuices were handed out during the aprijuice ceremonies this season. *117 aprijuices were given to Team Sableye (before and after merge). *98 apirjuices were given to Team Mawile (before and after merge). *Hitmonlee received the final aprijuice more than any other contestant. *No female member of Team Sableye got the first aprijuice more than once. *Marill is the only female player and the only non-electric type not to be in the bottom two or receive any votes. *Bagon and Finneon are the only players not to receive an aprijuice. *Kirlia is the only player to make the merge but not get an aprijuice post merge. *Scizor got the first aprijuice more than any other member of Team Sableye before the merge. *After the merge, both Scizor and Dragonite got the first aprijuice twice. *Froslass got more aprijuices than any other member of Team Mawile. *Ironically, Froslass was the first member of Team Mawile to get a final aprijuice. *Scizor received more aprijuices than any other male contestant. *Spoink is the only contestant to receive more aprijuices than a contestant than outranked her-Magby.﻿